Weevil's and Other Troubles
by Asuraum
Summary: Trouble arises for Torchwood as a group of rabid weevil's run rouge through the alley's of Cardiff, just near the bay. After splitting up, poor Ianto's ends up the one who finds their nest and misfortune ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_First published Torchwood fanfiction! Warning for later Janto probably. This is dedicated to my friend, Macaroon! Enjoy~_

There was a pounding pain resonating in Ianto's neck and he could practically feel the blood rapidly leaving his body. And it was cold. So very cold… He couldn't move – or at least couldn't feel himself move. His thoughts were running so fast through his min that they all blurred together and he couldn't keep track of them. Vaguely, he heard voices yelling his name. He wasn't sure if it was his thoughts or not though. He didn't have much time to figure it out before he fell into painless black.

~ 2 HOURS PREVIOUS ~

Ianto had been sorting through boxes, cataloging the items, when he jumped at the sudden urgent voice in his earpiece.

"We've got a total of ten weevil's running rabid in the alley's just two miles west from here near the bay! All of you except Tosh, SUV NOW!" Jack's voice was yelling through everyone's earpieces.

All Torchwood members jumped into action immediately.

Ianto sighed, putting the lid back on the box and set it aside so he could finish it later. He straightened up, impulsively fixing his attire before hurrying up to where the others were packing the SUV and checking their weapons. Ianto checked that his stunner was tucked into his belt before hopping into the seat where Tosh usually sat knowing she was the only member that would stay behind to monitor them. Jack glanced around quickly to make sure all of the team was there, then sped the SUV to the specified lactation, easily navigating the map that Tosh had put up on the screen.

Ianto watched the blur of the pavement through the window, his hand clutching the seat, ready for the sharp turns they would take every other moment. He let his thoughts wander, thinking back to all the other weevil hunts he'd been on alone with Jack. He'd enjoyed them, especially since it gave him and Jack alone time. This situation was only one of the few that they needed the whole team on. Ianto knew when they had arrived since he was lurched forward as the SUV braked roughly. He exited the vehicle as the others did, taking note of the pier leading down to the bay. The SUV was parked on the side of the street between the bay and the maze of alley ways they'd be searching in mere minutes.

"We should split up sir." Ianto said, glancing at the buildings lining the empty street.

Jack pursed his lips in dislike but nodded.

"Keep your comms on and remain in contact. Don't get killed. That's an order." He gave them all a long look before heading down one of the darkening alleys. Gwen and Owen chose to go down the second together, leaving Ianto with the last of them. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him but he could swear it seemed darker than the rest of them. He raised his stunner and crept as quietly as possible into the shadows of the closed in space. Occasionally he would hear whispers on his comm, but nothing happened yet and all remained quiet.

After a while, Ianto was startled upon hearing the loud clang of metal, followed by the sound of the object rolling on the cold cement ground. His grip on his stunner tightened and he held it in front of himself. He heard another smaller clatter and turned towards the sound, his eyes searching the shadows. Then he saw it. Two pairs of glowing yellow eyes met his and a low growl resonated off of the cold stone walls of the alley. Slowly, he raised his hand to his earpiece and spoke in a whisper,

"_I found them… Might want to get here quickly… There's two in front of me. Shit..! Make that five…_"

Three more eyes had appeared in front of him as he spoke. He knew the only chance he'd have was to run, figuring that he wouldn't be able to take them all on with only the stunner.

Jack's voice came in on his comm,

"Ianto, don't move unless you have to. We're tracking you now. Are you hurt?"

Ianto didn't reply, too scared to make any noise, and took a slow step back but immediately regretted it. He bumped into something, a sensation of hot breath on the back of his neck, which made his hairs stand up.

"_Bloody hell…_" He muttered under his breath.

He reacted immediately and swiftly spun around and shot his stunner at the weevil then ran. He could hear the group of weevils following close behind. Soon, his lungs were screaming for air and his legs burning as they pumped beneath him, running on pure adrenaline now. After what felt like an eternity, he found himself back on the dark main street, where the empty SUV was. Able to hear the pounding feet and growls of the weevil's behind him, he pushed himself on, unconsciously heading towards the pier. Through the sound of the blood pounding in his ears, he could faintly hear Jack yelling through his comm.

The pier ended abruptly and Ianto skidded to a stop, whipping around to the creatures that were barreling towards him. Holding out his stunner didn't do him any good. One weevil got hold of his arm, biting down deeply, causing Ianto to scream in pain. As the others piled closer, he stumbled back, overwhelmed by the creatures bodies, and suddenly he felt a cold wetness envelope him, bodies thrashing on top of him. The last thing he had heard before that was several voices howling his name.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! I know it's short but there's more coming. Enjoy!_

Jack crashed out of the alley, followed by Gwen and Owen. His heart dropped when he heard a scream that unmistakably came from Ianto. As he skidded around the corner and towards the pier, he could see Ianto hurtling into the ocean with about four weevil's following in suit.

"Ianto!" He shouted, aiming his gun and firing at the remaining five weevil's on the pier, each one of them falling with a thump. He ran like hell toward the end of the pier, already working his coat off to dive in. Owen and Gwen were too far behind to stop him as he jumped into the darkened water with a large splash.

Jack swam down, unable to see much, his hands desperately searching for any human limb he could find. He felt a sudden stinging on his side and turned in the water to kick at the weevil that had clawed at him. His lungs were already starting to yearn for air but he continued down until finally, he felt what resembled a human face. Desperately, he pulled at it, finding a torso and yanked. The body became much lighter then, as if he'd pulled it out from under something, probably the weevil, and he began dragging the body up, finally breaking the surface and taking a gasping breath. But he didn't hear any noise from Ianto, who was held limp beside him.

He tugged Ianto to the edge of the pier and Owen and Gwen helped hoist him up.

"He's not breathing." Owen stated urgently, immediately noticing the blood seeping through Ianto's sleeve and down half of his face.

Jack didn't hesitate to push Gwen away and pressing his mouth over Ianto's, trying to inflate the younger man's lungs. Owen moved into position to start heart compressions. Gwen was forced off to the side, watching in terror. After what seemed like several long moments, Ianto came gasping to life again, hacking up the salt water onto the wooden pier beneath him. Jack sat back, looking extremely relieved, running a hand through his hair.

When his breath was caught, Ianto groaned, shivering violently. Concerned, Jack took his greatcoat, which was still thrown aside of the pier, and wrapping it around Ianto's shoulders.

"Shh, Yan. It's alright now." He said in quiet reassurance.

"Let's get him back to the hub. He's got wounds and we don't want hypothermia to set in." Owen said, standing now, looking down at the two men.

Jack nodded in agreement and scooped Ianto into his arms, who didn't protest like he usually would, thankful for the bit of warmth Jack provided him, even through the pairs soaked clothing. Gwen hurried first to open the door of the SUV, allowing Jack to set Ianto down in one of the seats. Owen climbed in next to his patient. Gwen sat in the passenger seat and Jack in the drivers, starting the SUV and cranking the heat in it. He began to drive, raising his hand to his ear and speaking to Tosh, who had been frantically asking questions to which no one had replied.

"We've got him, Tosh. He's injured and a tad bit wet. But we've got him." The Captain reported, the relief evident in his voice.

Soon they arrive back at Torchwood. Jack didn't carry Ianto this time due to protests and only helped Owen bring him into the hub and down to the medical bay. Owen got to work, frustrated at Jack's fussing and soon ordered him to wait elsewhere.

Ianto remained still on the table, the coldness of the table mixing sensations with the coldness of his skin. His throat was still burning with the salt water he'd inhaled. Practically his whole body was aching. He kept his eyes closed most of the time. He opened them a couple times, able to see Owen appearing and disappearing as he worked, and Jack was always hovering nearby. Though he became uneasy when Jack had disappeared.

As time dragged on, his lids became heavier and heavier and the pain he felt was beginning to fade. He soon fell into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sososo sorry for the late update. BUT here it is. The final chapter. I hope you enjoy! ~**

* * *

Ianto woke slowly, regaining feeling again as his consciousness returned. He could feel a dull ache in his arm and on the side of his head. The worst was a throbbing pain in his neck. But there was another feeling too. He couldn't place it for a moment but then realized, it was a hand gently stroking his hair in a comforting gesture, whether to him or the owner of the hand, he didn't know. Maybe it was both.

His eyes cracked open finally, only to squeeze shut again at the bright white lights blazing down at him. Subconsciously he let out a small moan. It was met with a familiar voice.

"Shh, Yan. It's alright. You're safe now." The hand was replaced with a soft pair of lips on his forehead that remained there for only a few seconds.

"Jack..?" He murmured, finding his throat was raw and it burned when he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm here." He whispered, his hand coming back to this time, stroke Ianto's cheek. "Do you want me to dim the lights?"

This time, Ianto tried nodding but let out an ever louder moan than before. His neck felt like it had been ripped in two.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." Jack told him and then his hand disappeared from Ianto's skin and he could hear footsteps bounding up the metal stairs. He knew where they were. The autopsy bay in the hub. In that case, where was Owen?

"Owen?" He asked in a barely audible whisper. But he received no reply. Instead, he heard Jack's footsteps decending the stairs again.

"Owen's not here, Yan. I sent them all home."

"Oh." Was all Ianto said, trying to open his eyes again, still finding it a bit bright at first, but he blinked several times until his eyes adjusted.

Jack was looking down at him and smiled softly when Ianto's blue eyes fixed on his.

"What happened? Why does my neck hurt?" Ianto whispered, his face creasing in confusion.

"You gave me the biggest scare I've have in years." Jack said quietly.

Ianto cracked a weary smile, causing Jack's lips to turn up too.

"Seriously though… What happened…?"

"We were hunting down a large group of weevils…" Jack started with a sigh. "We all split up. And you were the one who ended up finding the nest. The chased you back to the pier and one took a nasty bite right out of your neck and you got clawed on the arm. Lost a lot of blood. Anyway, we arrived back here and Owen worked on you. We had to tie you down…" His voice became quieter and he looked away.

"Why?" Ianto frowned, starting to reach his hand up to comfort Jack but the pain that coursed through it and his neck stilled him.

"You'd gone into shock." He frowned, biting his lip. "When you woke back up, you were in shock. Screaming. Not necessarily fighting, but moving around too much. The bleeding started back up too. So we had to hold you down while Owen worked. Any longer and you would be dead." He seemed to hesitate on the word, then sighed. "But you're not, so nothing to worry about."

"Sorry…" Ianto murmured, watching the emotions on Jack's face.

Jack took a deep inhale and brought his hand to Ianto's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "No, you've nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry we couldn't get to you in time. I almost lost you." He choked up a bit and Ianto's eyes softened, along with his face.

"Don't be putting the blame on yourself, Jack." He shifted slightly, then decided to change the subject. "Can I get off this table now? It's cold and it's a bit odd being in the autopsy bay…"

Jack smiled. "Sure. Owen told me not to move you but I can't leave you cold, now can I? The couch is closest so I suppose that would be the best."

Jack carefully picked Ianto up, who would have protested if it weren't for his condition, and carried him up the stairs and to the ragged old couch. Instead of setting him down though, Jack sat down himself, holding Ianto in his lap.

"Jack, what r' you doin'?" Ianto mumbled, his words slurred as a wave of sleepiness beginning to drown him.

"Keeping you warm." Jack whispered to him with a smile, reaching over and pulling the spare blanket to them and covered Ianto with it. "Sleep, Yan. I'll be here when you wake up. That is, if Owen doesn't come it too early." He joked.

Ianto only smiled sleepily, his head already lolling to the side against Jack's shoulder, his forehead pressed comfortably into the crook of his neck.

"Sweet dreams, Yan." Jack grinned and placed a kiss on Ianto's forehead just before he fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review and if you've found anything wrong, constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading!**

**I will be posting a new Janto fic soon called Ransom, which I hope will continue. I plan to make an update day every week. **


End file.
